


Старая память

by Akar



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Post-Lazarus Contract
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akar/pseuds/Akar
Summary: — Хэй, — Дик открывает дверь и придерживает ее ногой, протягивая Джо ладонь для рукопожатия, — я рад тебя видеть.





	Старая память

**Author's Note:**

> пост-Контракт Лазаря  
> спойлеры
> 
> бета - агрессивная самочка Росомахи  
> для WTF Deathstroke 2018

— Хэй, — Дик открывает дверь и придерживает ее ногой, протягивая Джо ладонь для рукопожатия, — я рад тебя видеть.

— Это взаимно.

Джо пожимает протянутую руку, а его голос в этот момент звучит из динамика мобильника, торчащего из кармана джинсов Дика.

Непривычно.

— Хочешь есть? — спрашивает Дик и продолжает раньше, чем получает ответ. — Не знаю, как ты, а я давно мечтаю о горе пиццы.

Все они не до конца отошли после недавних событий и все они заслужили немного отдыха. А еще — возможность провести ночь за сериалами и играми в приставку.

— А пока, — громко интересуется Дик уже из кухни, — сок, молоко? Может быть, я даже найду чай. Если ты хочешь.

С чаем он преувеличил.

— Сок. Спасибо. — Джо облокачивается на косяк и коротко улыбается. — Как ты?

По звуку, создаваемому субвокальным микрофоном, считывать эмоции трудновато, но Дик и без того видит, что Джо неловко. И, черт, что тут удивительного, если у парня почти не было друзей?

Это отдается какой-то глухой болью: Дик был его другом. Титаны были его друзьями. Ситуация с Уолли повторялась и с Джо, только с Уолли хватило встречи, а с ним было куда сложнее. Но Дик не собирался встречать тех, кто был ему дорог, только чтобы снова просто потерять.

— Нам угрожает очередной конец света. В остальном я просто счастлив. Ты думал над моим предложением?

Дик извлекает из холодильника невскрытый пакет вишневого сока и благодарно кивает Джо, доставшему стаканы, прежде чем махнуть ему рукой и двинуться в сторону комнаты.

— Я был бы рад, но…

Ни одно «но» никогда не оборачивалось ничем хорошим, Дику ли не знать.

— Па создал команду. Я нужен ему.

«Он убил твою невесту, приятель», — хочет сказать Дик, но прикусывает язык. У него нет на это никакого права.

— Ты веришь ему?

Джо тянет паузу, отпивая из стакана.

— Я думаю, что все возможно.

— С Дез… со Слэйдом трудно работать.

О, боги, кому Дик вообще это рассказывает? Динамик, впрочем, отвечает ему едва различимым смешком.

— Нет, серьезно. Если он достанет тебя… Я всегда буду рад видеть тебя в Титанах. Все мы.

***

Они успевают отыграть три боя в «Мортал Комбат» — и трижды Джо и его чертов Райден уделывают Дика вчистую, — прежде, чем Дик получает сигнал на передатчик.

— В доках что-то происходит. Я бы не отказался от помощи. Возможно, если я буду не один, мы даже вернемся раньше, чем приедет пицца.

Об этом сложно говорить наверняка. Наверняка Дик знает только, что Джо не захочет ему отказывать.


End file.
